


Defining moments

by Dr_wpjt



Series: Destiny and soulmarks [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Idealism, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_wpjt/pseuds/Dr_wpjt
Summary: Brief backstory/snapshots of Nora's life before the bombs.This will be the same universe as the Preston/Nora soulmark fic: Predetermined, but that story works so well as a standalone with its own tone that I decided to use the series function rather than making this the next chapter of a story with a different tone.
Relationships: Nate/Nora (Fallout)
Series: Destiny and soulmarks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117619
Kudos: 6





	Defining moments

Nora was four, her sister twelve, when they saw a man beating a dog in the street. Adults had glanced at the scene and hurried past, heads bowed, not wanting to risk his rage being redirected at themselves.

Not the two girls though. 

Nora had rushed forward, shouting the four year old version of abuse as she tried to make him stop. Fay had followed, torn between her desire to help the dog and the need to save her sister from the man's inevitable retaliation. 

Things could have gone very badly very quickly if the previously blind public hadn't intervened. 

Actions that had been despicable but only silently condemned when committed against an animal, became intolerable when threatened against young girls.

The man retreated, abandoning the pitiful creature. 

Fay collapsed to her knees, a teary Nora clutched to her side, as she checked the dog was ok. An older woman making sure they didn't overwhelm the scared animal and get bitten for their kindness.

Upon seeing the blood matted fur Fay had sobbed, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Meanwhile Nora had frozen, eyes wide and hands clenched in tight little fists.

"Probably a blankskin." Their father said later that day, when asked how anybody could be so cruel. "No soul, no good. Stay away from blankskins, the pair of you."

It was the first time Nora heard the word, but it wouldn't be the last. 

Fay was away, studying to become a veterinarian, when she heard how her now ten year old sister had been taken to hospital for stitches after stepping between a group of older boys and their would-be-victim. 

"I told you to stay away from blankskins." Their father had sighed when he went to pick her up.

"But dad, they were beating him up! Just because he doesn't have a soulmark doesn't mean they can beat him up. They're the evil ones not him!"

"You should have got a teacher." He attempted. "Or tried talking them down. You've got a silver tongue in that mouth of yours, I wish you'd use it rather than jumping in fists first all the time."

A week later he enrolled her in self defence classes, just to be safe. 

If he couldn't protect her by convincing her to stay out of dangerous situations, perhaps he could at least protect her by making sure she knew how to handle herself once she got in them.

It certainly wasn't her last physical confrontation, but perhaps his words sunk in more than he'd thought. 

As she got older she joined debate teams, activist and civil rights groups and he found himself worrying about her once again. Praying her endless compassion and idealism wouldn't get subverted by some commie sympathiser. After all, the path to hell was often paved with good intentions. 

At least that concern was somewhat eased the day she dragged a United States Army corporal through the front door with a cheerful cry of:

"Dad, I found my balcony man!"

He knew instantly what she meant. He knew both his daughters' soulwords by heart.

He stood, taking the soldier in with an appraising glance. He was perhaps a year or two older than Nora, tall, sinewy, with black hair and brown eyes. Said eyes shone with a joy that was mirrored in his daughter's blue orbs. The young couple's hands eagerly entwined. 

"What unit are you with, son?" He asked, offering out his hand.

"2nd Battalion, 108th Infantry Regiment, Sir." His future son-in-law replied with a firm shake.

It wasn't until his wife returned from the Super Duper Mart that he learned the boy's name. Nathaniel, 'gift from god'. Nora certainly looked like all her birthdays had come at once.

Her  _ actual _ birthday however was spent studying for her law exams. Nate back out in Alaska for another tour of duty. 

They had chosen vastly different methods but, in a way, they both sought to defend the innocents of this great land. 

He didn't hear as much from his daughters from then on, both living their own lives. Most of the news he received came via his wife.

However he always knew when Nate was back from a tour and when he went out again. He also knew the soldier had taught his daughter to shoot, not wanting her defenseless if the commies opened up another front.

He shared in the mixed worry and relief when Nate returned with a purple heart and bandaged body. Receiving an honourable discharge not long after.

The whole country celebrated Reclamation Day, when the commies were finally kicked out of Anchorage. It had taken eleven long years, even the total annexation of Canada had been quicker, but finally the invasion of enemy troops on U.S soil was over.

It didn't mean they were at peace though. 

Fighting was still fierce in China. T-51b power armour helping keep the war in U.S favour. 

The family had no shortage of things to celebrate that year though. Nora announced she was pregnant, Fay finally found her soulmate, and baby Shaun was born hale and hearty.

It was a few weeks before they had the chance to drive over to Massachusetts to meet their first grandson. 

It was a long journey, rising before dawn and piling into the car with a mountain of clothes and toys for the newborn. Token gifts for the parents. 

The sun rose as they cruised along the interstate. Hours passing as surely as the scenery. Music played across the radio, occasionally interspersed with idle chat from the presenter.

There was still a ways to go when they pulled into a Red Rocket to fill up. Grabbing coffee and a bite to eat while they were at it.

There was an old tv screen on the counter but they didn't pay much attention to the news announcer until realising the clock on the wall showed 9:44. There shouldn't have been a report until 10:00.

"We do have coming in, confirmed reports of, I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My god..." 

They could only stare in silent disbelief with the cashier. Seconds or minutes, who knew how much time ticked by as their shocked brains tried to process those nightmarish words.

There was a sudden beep as signal was lost with the newsroom, the feed replaced with the default 'please stand by' test pattern.

Finally, free thought fought to the surface and they staggered back outside, glancing in the direction of New York.

The 'Big Apple' was hundreds of miles away. Not even remotely visible from their location. Still they stared, searching for even the slightest sign of such a momentous occasion. 

A moment of infamy beyond Pearl Harbour. Beyond the Chinese invasion of Alaska. 

It was inconceivable that their immediate surroundings could remain unchanged when their country had just been shaken to the core. 

A flash of light lit the sky. 

He silently started counting as he waited for the boom.

More flickering flashes swept the sky but there was nowhere for them to hide. Nothing they could do but pray they'd be out of range as mushroom clouds rose on the distant horizon. 

As the apocalypse swept the land, he prayed for his daughters' safety. 


End file.
